missionodysseyfandomcom-20200213-history
Looking for Pegasus/Transcript
This is a transcript for the eighth episode of the animated series, Mission Odyssey. Prologue 'SEQ. 1' 'EXT. ITHACA/GARDEN - DAY' FADE IN to PENELOPE as she walks out on to her terrace and stops a short distance away from her tapestry (the design of which is hidden from the camera). She sees TELEMACHUS, riding on a pony further down the garden. Penelope: Hmm?! Telemachus: (laughing) Heheheha hehehaha! TELEMACHUS catches sight of his mother and waves. Telemachus: (CONT'D, reactions): Uh. Look at me, Mom! By the time Dad gets home, I'll be the best horseman in Ithaca! Penelope: I do believe you're right! ZOOM IN on the tapestry to reveal the picture of a fabulous winged horse (PEGASUS). Act 1 'SEQ. 2' 'EXT. ISLAND/SHIP - DAY' The Companions' ship has come ashore. There is a gangway plank leading from the ship down to the sand. Up on the deck, DATES is busy stacking wood in a corner. Meanwhile, on the shore, near a small wood, DIOMEDES is chopping up logs on a big piece of wood using a big, heavy, two-edged ax. There are two piles of wood beside him, one of chopped logs, the other containing branches to be cut. ZEPHYR, NISA and the OWL come up with a big branch and lay it down on the cutting pile. The OWL, who is perched on the branch, lays a twig from its beak on the pile then stands proud, delighted with its contribution! DIOMEDES lays his ax down on the stack of wood, puts his hands on his hips and arches his back. Diomedes: (groaning) Ehh Ahhh! - There once was a day when I could chop down an entire forest without breaking a sweat. ZEPHYR and NISA give each other a look. Zephyr: (smiling at Diomedes) Maybe so, but now it's time for YOU to step aside and let the new generation take over.... Diomedes: (groaning) Ouww! Owl: (as it lands) Huuoh huuw. Diomedes: (stepping back) Ooohoh. ZEPHYR grabs the ax. Zephyr: (playing the strong man) Houhw! He weighs it in his hands and starts grimacing: it is obvious the tool is much heavier than he'd imagined! Zephyr: (CONT'D, incapable of holding the ax) Hah He Ehhmm. Huuhh. NISA and DIOMEDES look on, skeptically. Nisa: (mockingly) On the other hand, maybe you should leave that kind of work to the real men...?! Diomedes & Nisa: (laughing at Zephyr) Ohhaaahahhahaha..... ZEPHYR looks at them both, as if to say, "You ain't seen nothing yet!". Then, heaving himself up, he lifts the ax high up above his head. Zephyr: (struggling with the ax) Hu uuuuaaahhh huh. Watch! Yeahheeeeyaaa… OUCH!!!! He goes reeling backwards, toppling over under the weight of the ax and ending up in a heap on the ground. Dates: (pointing at Zephyr) HaHah! ZEPHYR stands up and brushes himself down irritably. Zephyr: (getting up) Hehhuhheh. (embarrassed laughter) Hahaha! DIOMEDES takes his ax back and proudly sticks out his chest. Diomedes: Stand back, lad. I may not be the young rooster I used to be, but I've got a few feathers in my tail, yet! All of a sudden, someone calls out behind him. Brigand #1: Better mind they don't get ruffled then, you old washed-up fossil! The COMPANIONS turn round to look. Diomedes: (surprised) Huuuooorghh? Nisa: (surprised) Huuuaahhh? Zephyr: (surprised) Hheehhh? REVERSE ANGLE SHOT of two armed men (one with a sword, one with a spear) coming out of the underbrush. Brigand #2: Tasty-looking ship you got there! Mind if we borrow it from you, for...say...ten years or so? Haha! NISA and ZEPHYR look at each other, astounded. But DIOMEDES is not impressed. He sticks his chest out even further and grabs his ax. Diomedes: Over my dead body! (as he swings the ax) Heeii huhahheheheh. DIOMEDES confidently swirls the ax round as he walks towards the brigands, trying to look menacing. But he steps on a wedge of wood and falls clumsily down to the ground! Diomedes: (CONT'D) Uuuhheeehhheee! (as he falls down) Uuuuaaaaahee! The OWL on NISA's shoulder covers its eyes with its wings, unable to take the shame of it all. One of the BRIGANDS is pointing with his sword at them. Zephyr: (frightened) Hoh! Huuuaahhh?! Brigand #2: Hmmm. FADE OUT. 'SEQ. 3' 'EXT. ISLAND/SMALL RIVER - DAY' TITAN, ULYSSES and PHILO are a short distance away in the woods, filling jars with water from a small river. Suddenly, they hear DATES screaming. They turn to look in the direction of the hullabaloo. Dates: NOOOOO!!! Philo: Huh? Ulysses: (worried) That sounds like Dates! Philo: Huh! The three COMPANIONS drop everything and start running towards the ship. 'SEQ. 4' 'EXT. ISLAND/SHIP - DAY' DATES is kneeling down in front of the BRIGAND with the sword. Dates: (begging) No, not my ship! - PLEASE, don't take her away! DIOMEDES, ZEPHYR and NISA are being held back hostage on the beach by a BRIGAND with a spear. The other two BRIGANDS climb on board, looking very pleased with themselves. Brigand #1: Sorry we can't take you as well... but there's no room! All of a sudden, an arrow comes whizzing past (SFX: WHEE!) and sticks in the deck of the ship. Dates: (surprised) Huh? Diomedes: (surprised) Hoh? Nisa: (surprised) Hah? The COMPANIONS and BRIGANDS alike stand there in a state of shock, wondering where the dart has come from. Bellero: (O.S.) Drop your weapons, you villainous curs! The COMPANIONS and BRIGANDS all turn round in unison to see who spoke. REVERSE ANGLE SHOT to reveal a noble-looking helmeted warrior, who is coming towards them with bent bow and nocked arrow. Bellero: (CONT'D, threateningly) Scat or I'll shoot! The BRIGANDS hesitate for a second or two then one of them throws his weapon down to the floor angrily. The others follow suit and they all run off into the woods. Nisa & Zephyr: (looking at each other, impressed) COOL! DATES, who is still groveling on all fours, scuttles over to the warrior and kisses his feet as a sign of gratitude. Dates: Oh thank you, Sir! You're my absolute hero! (kissing his feet) ULYSSES, TITAN and PHILO finally come running up. They look astonished when they see what is going on. The warrior removes his helmet with a sweeping, theatrical gesture, revealing his young face. Bellero: (confident smile) Bellero is the name. I'm pleased to meet you, whoever you are! WIPE TO: BELLERO is standing in front of ULYSSES, clearly impressed. Bellero: (CONT'D) Incredible! I never would have believed that I would get the chance to assist the world-famous Ulysses! Please, come with me to my abode. This is cause for celebration! Ulysses: (hesitating) That's very kind, Bellero... But we've got a long way to go to get back to Ithaca and... But BELLERO is so enthusiastic he cuts him off in mid-sentence: Bellero: But I can help with that, too! I have rare maritime maps which may show you the way! Ulysses: (trumped) Huehh. ULYSSES turns to his COMPANIONS, still hesitating. But they all nod their heads. Nisa, Diomedes, Zephyr, Titan, Philo, & Dates: (laughing) Huuhohahahh hahahah hah.... FADE OUT. 'SEQ. 5' 'EXT. BELLERO'S RESIDENCE/GARDEN - DAY' FADE IN to the COMPANIONS, looking totally impressed. DATES looks at PHILO, shaking his head and wringing his hands, as if to say "This place sure is worth a buck or two!". Bellero: Please, make yourselves at home while I see to our refreshments. REVERSE ANGLE SHOT to reveal a magnificent garden with Greek-style divans, columns, statues, vases, wall paintings, a basin, etc. Owl: (impressed) Huuh huuh. The COMPANIONS walk around quite impressed. Philo: Mmm! Dates: (to Philo, impressed) Heh! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 6' 'EXT. BELLERO'S RESIDENCE/PATIO - DAY' BELLERO walks onto a huge, magnificent patio. In the center stands a fountain representing PEGASUS in a rearing position. (The fountain water is flowing out of the horse's mouth). BELLERO sighs, as if relieved after an ordeal (like an actor leaving the stage and entering the wings). He stops a meter or so away from the fountain basin. Suddenly, the water starts foaming and bubbling, shaping itself into the body of POSEIDON. Poseidon: Ohhh! Bellero: Everything´s going according to plan! They don't suspect a thing. Poseidon: (mockingly and incisively) Don't count your chickens before they've hatched, my son. Ulysses is smarter than you think! Have you followed my instructions? BELLERO pulls a sour face. He sounds less sure, like a teenager who has been hurt by his father. Bellero: Ahh, - Of course I have, father. Why can't you ever trust me? POSEIDON starts disappearing back into the fountain water. Poseidon: Stop being a baby, Bellero! Now go back to your guests before they get suspicious! Bellero: (groans disappointed) Uuuehh. BELLERO grinds his teeth. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 7' 'EXT. BELLERO'S RESIDENCE/GARDEN - DAY' NISA, her OWL, PHILO and ULYSSES are looking at one of the mural paintings depicting PEGASUS, the winged horse. PHILO opens his arms before the painting. Philo: (grandiloquently) Oh, most magnificent Pegasus! The winged magician that makes even Olympus accessible! Smiling and imitating a flying movement with his hands, ULYSSES adds, dreamily: Ulysses: And Ithaca, as well! Ohh...We could fly high above the seas and thumb our noses at Poseidon, wallowing down below! By now, NISA has come up close to the painting and she touches it with her fingertips. All of a sudden, she gets a vision. Nisa: (frightened sigh) Huuaahhh! DISSOLVE TO: 'SEQ. 8' 'EXT. NISA'S VISION - DAY' With the exception of PEGASUS, the painting and the wall suddenly turn sky blue. The horse (which is still in 2-D) moves briefly then "bursts" into a cluster of feathers which comes raining down towards the screen. CUT. Up on the screen, NISA sees a miniature version of herself, standing on an ashen terrain. All of a sudden, a huge, hideous creature rises out of the ground right in front of NISA. It is the CHIMERA. Nisa: (screams) Aaeeehhh! The CHIMERA walks towards NISA, causing her to back away in fright. Then, it suddenly opens its jaws and tries to let a cry, but no sound comes out of its mouth. The whole scene turns blood-red and freezes. 'SEQ. 9' 'EXT. BELLERO'S RESIDENCE/GARDEN - DAY' NISA comes back from her vision. She shakes her head, as if trying to get the nasty image out of her mind. Nisa: (waking up) Ehh?! The OWL looks at her. NISA frowns back at it anxiously, as if to let it know that she has seen something worrying. FADE OUT. 'SEQ. 10' 'EXT. BELLERO'S RESIDENCE/GARDEN - DAY' CU on a pewter tumbler that is being filled with white grape juice (N.B.: the reason white grape has been chosen is so the spectators do not think it is wine!). ZOOM OUT TO REVEAL that DIOMEDES is serving DATES a drink. He pours one out for PHILO too. Dishes piled high with food have been laid out on columns, in the garden. TITAN is scoffing down roast chicken: he sticks a drumstick in his mouth, tightens his lips and pulls out a totally stripped bone! Titan: Hahhaha! (eating) Hamm. SLURP! ZEPHYR offers NISA a drink, but she shakes her head. Nisa: Ha? Zephyr: Aren't you thirsty? NISA glances anxiously at ZEPHYR and the OWL. Nisa: Ya I am, but I've got a bad feeling about this place… ZEPHYR shrugs his shoulders and downs his drink in one. Zephyr: (indifferently) Heh - . PAN TO BELLERO talking to ULYSSES, as he carefully pours him a large grape juice. Bellero: (passionately) My fondest dream is to catch that winged horse. If I had Pegasus, I could do anything! BELLERO puts the pitcher back down and hands ULYSSES his tumbler. Bellero: (CONT'D, lowering his tone to not to be heard) Most of all, I could finally prove my worth to my father! ULYSSES takes the tumbler and gulps down some of the drink. Ulysses: (smiling) Bit of a hard taskmaster, isn't he? BELLERO gestures with his hand and head, as if to say "You wouldn't believe how tough!" Then BELLERO smiles strangely as he watches ULYSSES '''gulping some more of his drink'.'' ULYSSES stops drinking and looks at BELLERO intrigued, not understanding what he is implying. But PHILO's voice rings out before he gets a chance to question him further: Ulysses: (gulping) Philo: My dear Companions! I'd like to take this opportunity to sound the bugle for our host, Master Bellero... (suddenly woozy) Eh.. But now, if you'll excuse me... I think I'm gonna faint. Having lifted up his glass to drink a toast to BELLERO, PHILO totters then collapses completely. Diomedes: (collapsing) Uuuheeh. Philo: (fainting) Ahh! The COMPANIONS look at each other, completely astounded. ULYSSES turns towards BELLERO, who in turn, simply stands there smiling at him. Bellero: (chuckling) Haha. ULYSSES stares at BELLERO, then at his glass, realizing something is going on. Ulysses: (incredulously, understanding) BELLERO? What kind of a sick game is this?! He throws his tumbler down to the ground angrily and grabs BELLERO by the neck. Bellero: (choking) I'm sorry, but my father ordered me to capture you. Just then, TWO MEN appear and come and stand next to BELLERO. They turn out to the two brigands who had attacked the Companions that very same morning! The COMPANIONS look at each other in amazement. POSEIDON appears in one of the garden's basins. Poseidon: (exulting, ironically) Hohohohoh! I see you've met my son, Bellero! ULYSSES lets go of BELLERO and unsheathes his sword. Ulysses: (attacking) Hoh huoh! But he in turn starts tottering and feeling dizzy. Poseidon: (CONT'D) And once you wake up, it will be my pleasure to introduce you to another close family friend... ULYSSES: (stumbling to the ground) Huuerrgh huh huhhhmm. Huamm. Bellero: (laughing) Brigands #1 & #2: (laughing) Poseidon: ...The warrior-eating monster known as the CHIMERA! As he speaks, POSEIDON points to a wall painting that we had not yet seen. It represents the CHIMERA decimating a troop of warriors. ZOOM IN on the painting. ULYSSES collapses under the effect of a sleeping drug. FADE OUT. Act 2 'SEQ. 11' 'EXT. BELLERO'S RESIDENCE/DUNGEON CELLS - DAY' FADE IN to a heavy chain that is fixed to a wall by a big iron ring. Someone is tugging at the chain. ZOOM OUT TO REVEAL the OWL who has got one of the links of the huge chain in its claws and is frantically pulling on it. (Even though it seems impossible, it looks as though it is the OWL that is lifting up the enormous chain). Owl: (helping Titan) Huuh huuh. Huuhuh huh. THE CAMERA PULLS OUT FURTHER TO REVEAL that TITAN has the chain around his wrists and that he has got hold of it with both hands and is tugging with all his might, with one foot against the wall. Titan: (straining) UUuuueeerrrrggghhh Eeeeerrghhaarghh!! He pulls as hard as he can, in vain. TITAN is in a giant cell with huge iron bars looking out onto a torch-lit passageway. FADE TO: REVERSE ANGLE SHOT on a similar cell across the way. NISA watches TITAN's vain attempts to break free through the bars. (N.B.: the cell is wide, with a barred vent/opening on the wall or ceiling, 5 meters up. Down on the floor, there is a pale of water and a wooden ladle for drinking.) NISA turns to the other COMPANIONS, who are slumped on the ground, looking gloomy. With the exception, that is, for ULYSSES, who is leaning up against the wall, deep in thought. Nisa: (to Ulysses) It looks like we're in for it this time! Ulysses: Don't worry, Nisa. We're not Chimera chow yet! In fact, if my idea works, it should give you just enough time to stage your own escape... The surprised COMPANIONS look at him inquiringly and astonished. Ulysses: (CONT'D) ...and come rescue ME! WIPE TO: BELLERO and ULYSSES are having a discussion through the cell bars. Bellero: (stupefied and interested) You'll really help me catch Pegasus?! Ulysses: (earnestly) Absolutely! IF, in return, you'll let my Companions go free. Bellero: (incredulously) But it's impossible! Pegasus lives beyond Chimera's territory! No one who's gone there has ever returned! Ulysses: Maybe so, but this is the conqueror of Troy you're talking to! Even your own divine Dad had trouble getting me into his net! BELLERO hesitates, weighing up the pros and cons, though obviously very interested by Ulysses' proposition. Bellero: (visibly bothered) That's just it! If my father finds out about this, he'll feed me to the gulls! Ulysses: (trying to convince him) He doesn't need to know... Anyway you're the one who captured us, not him... So, technically, we're your captives, not his! BELLERO looks at ULYSSES. Bellero: (making up his mind) Hhhmm... that's true... Okay, it's a deal! On one condition: WE TAKE THE GIRL! He points at NISA as he speaks. She is completely taken aback: Bellero: (CONT'D, being smart) She's my security... Just in case you decide to drop me just when things start heating up! Nisa: (upset) WHAT?!!! ULYSSES looks at BELLERO, completely stunned. Ulysses: That's crazy! We can't take a child on a mission like this! I've given my word: that should be enough! But BELLERO stands his ground. Bellero: (demanding) Take it or leave it! ULYSSES clenches his teeth then looks over at NISA. She waxes proud, giving him the thumbs-up. The OWL on her shoulder does the same. Ulysses: (giving in) Hah - I'll take it. BELLERO's face lights up. He is sure he has won the deal. FADE OUT. 'SEQ. 12' 'EXT. PINE FOREST - DAY' BELLERO, ULYSSES, NISA and the OWL are walking down a forest path. BELLERO and ULYSSES both have backpacks. BELLERO also has a bow and quiver slung across his shoulder and a sword in his belt. NISA's hands are tied to a long rope, the other end of which is attached to BELLERO's belt. NISA is walking along behind BELLERO, slightly turned to one side and hiding her hands as the OWL tries to pick the knot undone with its claws and beak. BELLERO turns round, sees what they are up to and yanks the rope. The OWL and NISA beam back at BELLERO, "all teeth", like two innocent little children. Owl: (to Nisa) Uuuhh. Huhuhu huhuhhu huhuhu huuuhuuuh! The path comes out onto a valley surrounded by woody hills and with a lake in the middle. Standing on the banks of the lake are the charred remains of a village. The CAMERA STAYS FOCUSED on the ruined village as Bellero speaks: Bellero: (gloomily) Welcome to Chimera Land. The monster destroyed this village as its own special way of saying "Hello". The first thing it did when it got here was to destroy the village and devour all its inhabitants. ON ULYSSES and NISA, giving each other worried looks. BELLERO, ULYSSES, NISA and the OWL walk through the village. All that remains are tumble-down, moss-covered walls. (N.B.: there is also a 30 meter-long wooden landing stage leading into the lake which has remained intact.) BELLERO looks around anxiously. As they turn a street corner, the members of the GROUP come face to face with a pack of mangy stray dogs. Dogs: (growling) Gggrrrrrhhhhhheehhh. Nisa: (screaming) Aaaahhhh! Fade out: 'SEQ. 13' 'INT. DUNGEON CELLS - DAY' FADE IN on DIOMEDES, who is listening out through the cell bars. Diomedes: Ulysses is counting on us to rescue him from Bellero and that Chimera beast, but we have to escape before we can do it! ZEPHYR: I think I might have an idea... DIOMEDES puts up his hand to interrupt him, as if to say "Leave it to me!". He then starts pacing up and down in the cell, searching for a solution. He looks up towards the ceiling and spots the vent. He turns round to his COMPANIONS and expertly gauges their combined heights. Diomedes: (self-assured) Ohh! (shushing him) Ah, I've got it! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 14' 'EXT. RUINED VILLAGE - DAY' The DOGS start growling (SFX: growls.). Dogs: (growling) Aaaaarrghhhhrrrrr. Bellero: (shaking with fear) Ah! Get away, you disgusting beasts! Ulysses: Keep calm. If they know you're frightened, they'll attack. The GROUP starts backing up as the DOGS edge in further and further towards them, growling all the while. Dogs: (growling) Aaaaarrghhhhrrrrr. One of the DOGS starts barking and running in towards the GROUP (SFX: barking.). Taking fright, BELLERO screams and takes off. Bellero: (trembling) Ah, Huh! Wipe to: 'SEQ. 15' 'INT. DUNGEON CELLS - DAY' DIOMEDES is huffing and puffing as he carries PHILO and DATES on his shoulders. Diomedes: (straining) Uuuggghheee hmmmmhhuuuhhmmm uuuuerrrrghh. Right up at the top of the human pyramid, ZEPHYR is pulling as hard as he can on the bars of the air-vent. Philo & Dates: (straining) Huuueehhheehheheheh. ZEPHYR: (straining) Huuuahhheehhehhhaahammmm... ZEPHYR clenches his teeth and tugs with all his might. ZEPHYR: (CONT'D, straining) They won't budge...It's no good! Wipe to: 'SEQ. 16' 'EXT. RUINED VILLAGE - DAY' BELLERO has climbed up on a high wall. NISA has stayed down on the ground and is pulling on the rope between them to get him to come back down. Nisa: GET BACK DOWN HERE, YOU LITTLE WUSS! The DOGS surround them, growling and bearing their teeth (SFX: growls.). At the foot of the wall, ULYSSES is spinning his backpack round and round, to keep the rabid DOGS at bay. Dogs: (growling) Aaaaarrghhhhrrrrr. BELLERO squatting trembling for fer on the wall. Bellero: (trembling) Heheh huehuehueh. Nisa: (furiously, to Bellero) You call yourself the son of a God, but you can't even shoot an arrow, or something? Dogs: (growling) Aaaaarrghhhhrrrrr. Bellero: Okay, Okay... I'm trying! Completely panic-stricken, BELLERO takes his bow and just manages nocks an arrow despite his shaking hands. He fires. But, not having much of a hold, perched up on the wall, he aims badly and his arrow sticks in the ground in front of ULYSSES, just a few centimeters away from his feet! Ulysses: (turns to Bellero) HEY!!! Bellero: (feeling sorry) (sigh) Huhu. One of the DOGS is fiercer than the others and it grabs hold of the backpack in ULYSSES' bag. Dog: (growling) Aaarghhrr. ULYSSES tugs back: the bag tears open, spilling out part of its contents, including a wedge of dried meat. ULYSSES' face lights up. He picks the dried meat and tosses it as far as possible over to one side. The DOGS immediately go chasing after the pieces of meat. The diversion has worked. By now, BELLERO and NISA have slid down from the wall and are running away, after ULYSSES, in the opposite direction to the DOGS. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 17' 'EXT. BELLERO'S RESIDENCE/DUNGEON CELLS - DAY' PAN OVER to the bars forming the COMPANIONS' cell door. ZEPHYR has wrapped one of their garments round two of the bars and is twisting it round and round, using the end of one of the slats of the broken pale. Zephyr: (straining) I've seen sailors do this... Uuuahh. ... You can bend the bars inwards...by twisting it round...Ahh! ZEPHYR twists with all his might. He manages to bend the two bars slightly closer together but does not have the strength to go any further. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 18' 'EXT. LOW HILLS - DAY' ULYSSES, BELLERO, NISA and the OWL have left the village (it is still visible behind them). In front of them, there are two terraced hills surrounding a mountain river which is rushing down from a higher plateau. NISA and the OWL look daggers at BELLERO. Nisa: (sarcastically, to Bellero) Nice work, "SUPERHERO"! BELLERO tries to look cool. Bellero: (slightly ashamed) Hey, let's just thank our lucky stars it wasn't the Chimera! BELLERO walks on. FADE OUT. 'SEQ. 19' 'EXT. RUINED VILLAGE - DAY' The CAMERA STAYS FOCUSED on the ruined village. CUT TO: The DOGS are enjoying the food they got from ULYSSES' backpack. All of a sudden, one of them stops to sniff the air, a look of fear in its eyes. All the DOGS turn their heads. REVERSE ANGLE SHOT: from the DOGS' POV, a glowing red form with a vague outline appears at a street corner, a few dozen meters away. It is the CHIMERA! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 20' 'EXT. HILLS - DAY' ULYSSES, NISA and BELLERO make their way along one of the terraces (described in SEQ. 16). These terraces used to be "water banks", irrigated by small stone ruined aqueducts and pipelines, themselves supplied by the rushing river. FADE IN on BELLERO, he shoots glances all around, pointing. Bellero: (unsure) I've heard there´s a hidden valley up this way... where Pegasus likes to graze. Here and there, the surrounding vegetation (which consists of pines and brushwood) bears the scars of the Chimera´s previous visits (charred or blackened tree trunks). CHIMERA growls in background. The OWL is flying on ahead. All of a sudden, it stops, taken aback: it has seen something (that we can not see), down on a lower terrace. Owl: (warning hoots) Huuhhuhuh huuuhuuhhow huuuhuuuhhuhu. It immediately turns back the other way and comes hurtling back towards NISA, ULYSSES and BELLERO. Nisa: What's up? This isn't a good time to start showing off, you know?! Owl: Uhhuu. The OWL does a fancy brake in mid-air and stops right in front of them. It starts flapping its wings, obviously trying to imitate what it has just seen (it looks ridiculous as it tries to mimic Pegasus). The OWL points back to where it came from with the tips of its wings then spreads out its wings, trying to imitate a majestic animal taking flight. The members of the GROUP stop walking and look skeptically at the OWL. FADE OUT. 'SEQ. 21' 'EXT. HILLS - DAY' PEGASUS is busy grazing and ULYSSES has come in closer to the HORSE. Ulysses: (happy to have found Pegasus) Aahhh! He is standing on the terrace directly above PEGASUS, holding a net. He beckons to BELLERO, who is hiding behind a bush, on the same terrace as PEGASUS; he has a lasso in his hand. Shaking from top to toe, BELLERO gives the thumbs up. Suddenly, ULYSSES leaps up and throws his net almost completely over PEGASUS. Taken by surprise, the latter starts neighing and kicking (SFX: neighing.) BELLERO starts running forward towards PEGASUS, brandishing his lasso. He tries to toss it at the HORSE, like a cowboy, but he gets all tangled up in it instead! He falls forward onto the ground. Bellero: (falling) Haaaahhhhh! Nisa: (shocked) Hah?! Ulysses: (shocked) Huh?! As he falls, he stretches his hand out towards PEGASUS. He grabs hold of the net and pulls it down to the ground. In so doing, he unwittingly helps PEGASUS escape. Bellero: (screaming) Ouch!!! PEGASUS starts flying away, but the net is still stuck to one of its hooves, with BELLERO hanging on the other end! Bellero: (CONT'D, hanging on the net) I'VE GOT HIM! I'VE GOT HIM! PEGASUS starts flapping its wings wildly, dragging BELLERO along the ground (he is still clinging onto the net for dear life!). PEGASUS kicks out, finally managing to free its hoof. BELLERO is unable to stop in time and he goes crashing into a rock. ULYSSES, NISA and the OWL watch PEGASUS, in majestic flight. Owl: Huuh huhuhhuhuh huuh! Nisa: (disgusted) Well, there goes our main man! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 22' 'EXT. BELLERO'S RESIDENCE/DUNGEON CELLS - DAY' DIOMEDES, DATES, PHILO and ZEPHYR are all busy working on the "slat technique". Only this time they are more organized, with two people holding each end of the slat. They have already managed to bend two of the bars and have nearly finished working on the last two. The gap they have made is almost big enough to squeeze through. ZEPHYR is on the lookout, in the dungeon corridor. DATES and PHILO are also out of the cell. DIOMEDES tries to follow them, through the cell bars, but he is too fat, and he gets wedged in between the bars, at navel level! Without uttering a word, PHILO and DATES come over to him. DATES, PHILO and ZEPHYR take the arms and start pulling. Dates, Philo & Zephyr: (straining) Uaahh. Hhoooowwww. UUuaaaarrghh. Diomedes: (straining) Hhuuueeehhmmm hhhuuuaarghghh. (trying not to cry out) Ouch!... Go easy, lads!.. (as he is pulled out) Hiiiuuueeehh! DIOMEDES manages to squeeze through, at last. But the pull is so great that he goes crashing down onto the floor, squashing PHILO and DATES beneath him. Over in the opposite cell, TITAN looks on, dubiously. Titan: (showing his chains) Big pull won't work for me! Diomedes: (feels sorry for Titan) Oooohhhhh. ZEPHYR looks at TITAN and shakes his head. Zephyr: In that case let's go jump on the guards and swipe the keys. DIOMEDES looks at ZEPHYR, flabbergasted, wondering how he could possibly have come up with such a crazy idea! FADE OUT. 'SEQ. 23' 'EXT. HILLS - DAY' ULYSSES, NISA, BELLERO and the OWL are scanning the landscape and the surrounding terraces. (N.B.: The rope previously used to tie Nisa to Bellero is now thrown over Ulysses' shoulder. He will keep it until SEQ. 30). All of a sudden, the OWL stops short, completely dumbfounded. It has seen something again (which we can not see), down on a lower terrace. The OWL has its two wings raised above its head like claws. It is frowning and hooting with terror. Owl: Huuuh huuuhh! NISA looks at the OWL dubiously while BELLERO starts getting all excited, net at the ready. Nisa: (surprised) Hah? Ulysses: (surprised) Huh? Bellero: Huh?! - Oh no! But the OWL hovers in front of him, as if trying to stop him from moving forward. It is also shaking its head and hooting harder than ever. BELLERO runs round the OWL. But he stops still on the spot, with a look of horror on his face. Bellero: (terrorized) It's the Chi...Chi...!! REVERSE ANGLE SHOT to reveal the CHIMERA appearing a few dozen meters away from them. Its body is radiating such heat that it sets fire to a bush. The CHIMERA lets out a terrifying roar and starts running at ULYSSES, NISA and BELLERO. Chimera: (attacking) Hhhhrrrreeeeaaaarrrghghh!!! Bellero: (frightened) CHIMERA!!! ULYSSES, NISA and BELLERO are frozen to the spot with terror and shock. Owl: (frightened) Huuh huuh huuh huuhuuuhh. Nisa: (screaming) Uuaaahhhh!! Ulysses: How come monsters always look easier to defeat in paintings?! The CHIMERA rushes forward. It disappears, then turns up again five meters nearer, leaps twice, then relocates again, reappearing this time to the right of BELLERO. It spits out a long flame in BELLERO's direction. Chimera: (spitting fire) Chhruu chchroo chhhruuu chchrrroo. ULYSSES instinctively pulls BELLERO out of the CHIMERA's reach. The TWO MEN fall to the floor, escaping the flame jet by a couple of centimeters. Bellero: (escaping) UUUUUAAAAAHHHHHH!! Nisa: (escaping) Aaaahhhh! Ulysses: (escaping) Uoohhhh! With its claws out and its jaws gaping, the CHIMERA goes to leap on ULYSSES and BELLERO. Chimera: Chhro uhh. But the OWL rushes at it: Owl: (begging) Huuhhuh huuuhee huuhuuuh huuuhowww. The OWL scratches the CHIMERA but scorches its wings on its burning body in the process! Owl: (frightened) Huuhh hhoow hhhuuuhhh. ULYSSES makes the most of this moment of respite to pick himself back off the ground and grab Bellero's bow and quiver. The CHIMERA briefly takes its attention off ULYSSES, BELLERO and NISA. Chimera: (grunting and spitting flames) Chhruuu chchroooo! The CHIMERA spits a flame into the air. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 24' 'EXT. BELLERO'S RESIDENCE/PATIO - DAY' The GUARDS are busy snoring. Brigands #1 & #2: (snoring) The COMPANIONS go up to them with DIOMEDES in the lead. They are all carrying slats from the broken pale, as clubs. Diomedes: (whispering) Excellent! This way we can catch the guards OFF GUARD! But as soon as they start tiptoeing towards the GUARDS, the water in the basin starts to froth and bubble and POSEIDON appears (unbeknownst to the COMPANIONS). POSEIDON wakes the GUARDS up with a big spray of water, right in their faces. Poseidon: (scolding the brigands) Wake up, you idiots! You're being attacked!! The GUARDS grab their weapons. Meanwhile, the COMPANIONS look at each other completely dumbfounded, wondering where the spray of water came from. Dates: LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!! The COMPANIONS run outside the door and escape. Diomedes, Dates, Zephyr & Philo: (scared, running) Huuah, wwhah, HhUuuoohhh, hheeehh! POSEIDON is enraged. Poseidon: (annoyed) How can those companions always land on their feet, while I am always stuck with such a bunch of INCOMPETENT DOLTS?! (beat) If only the laws of the Gods permitted ME to deal with Ulysses MYSELF! WIPE TO: The GUARDS are keeping PHILO and DATES at bay with his spear. Two other GUARDS are obviously looking around for DIOMEDES and ZEPHYR. The latter are watching the scene from the safety of a cluster of bushes (we can see their heads sticking out slightly). Dates & Philo: (trembling) Ahhhh! Zephyr: (to Diomedes) What do you say we forget about the guards and go and rescue Ulysses, instead? Diomedes: My thought, exactly. DIOMEDES and ZEPHYR poke their heads back in the bushes. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 25' 'EXT. HILLS - DAY' ULYSSES, NISA, BELLERO and the OWL are running through the thicket, with the CHIMERA hot on their heels (in more ways than one!). As the CHIMERA runs along, its burning skin sets the vegetation alight. Chimera: (on the road) Huuuaaanrrrrggghhh. It disappears then relocates right in front of ULYSSES, hunching its shoulders and spitting out flames. Ulysses: (frightened) Heh! Chimera: (spitting fire) Ulysses: (as he jumps into the thicket) Huuahh. Chimera: (growling) Uuuueehhhhh! ULYSSES throws himself behind a tree to avoid the fiery jet. Ulysses: Howw! This baby´s a scorcher! ULYSSES nocks an arrow, but the CHIMERA is too fast for him: it leaps to one side then disappears. Chimera: (grunting) Chhroochhee! The CHIMERA reappears behin NISA and BELLERO. Chimera: (frightening growl) Chhhhrrroooo! Bellero: (frightened) Aaaahhh! Nisa: (frightened) Aaaahhhhhh! BELLERO tries to run off in the opposite direction but NISA and the OWL pull him back, by his belt and hair respectively! The CHIMERA appears in front of them and lifts up one of its legs, ready to strike. But ULYSSES sees what it is up to just in time and manages to fire an arrow at it. The dart hits the CHIMERA's paw, taking its attention away from NISA and BELLERO. (The arrow falls back down to the ground and bursts into flames.) Chimera: (growling) WWuuuuuuaaaahhh! The CHIMERA writhes with rage and violently strikes a burning young tree with its tail, sending it rocking. The tree starts falling in NISA's direction (SFX: CRUNCH!) but she just manages to dodge it by leaping backwards. Ulysses: (to Bellero) It's going to take more than arrows to get past this hot potato! You two make a run for it, I'll create a diversion! BELLERO takes NISA by the hand and leads her away. Bellero: Huh?! Nisa: (yells) ULYSSES! ULYSSES turns to face the CHIMERA. The latter looks at him, fiery-eyed. Nisa: (CONT'D, screams) OH .... NOOOOO! NISA turns to look at ULYSSES one last time before being led away. He is standing in front of the CHIMERA, hemmed in by a ring of flames. Ulysses: (to the Chimera) Okay, buster! Fire when ready! CUT TO: Act 3 'SEQ. 26' 'EXT. THICKET - DAY' ULYSSES runs towards the edge of the terrace. When he gets there, he jumps, catching the branch of a tree from the lower terrace with his free hand as he goes (his other hand is holding the bow). Chimera: (groaning) Huuhuuu! He swings on the branch then lets go, landing on his feet. The CHIMERA jumps after him. It changes location, in mid-air, right in the middle of its jump, and reappears on the lower terrace floor, right in front of ULYSSES. Chimera: (grunting) Chhhrroooaaaarrghh. Instinctively, ULYSSES rolls over to his right to avoid the CHIMERA's claws. ULYSSES runs to reach a lower terrace. Ulysses: (straining and jumps) Heheheheheh heheheheheh. He stands back up again on a ledge leading to another, lower terrace (which consists of a mass of fallen rocks and brushwood and which runs down to the rushing river, below). Ulysses: (sliding down) Aaahhhh! The CHIMERA rushes after ULYSSES but he slipped backwards, falling down into the river. Chimera: (annoyed) Chhrruchow. ULYSSES goes tumbling through the brushwood, coming to a stop in a small lagoon, at the foot of one of the waterfalls. He gets up fast, scanning the place for a way out. Besides a small cavity, behind the waterfall, the place is a dead end! To make matters worse, his bow is lying up on the bank and the CHIMERA is coming in for another attack. Chimera: (growling on the side of the bank) Chhuuucchhaaaww. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 27' 'EXT. HILLS - DAY' BELLERO leads NISA off by force, running for his life. The OWL is flying along, glancing anxiously all around. Nisa: (angrily) We've got to go back and help Ulysses! Bellero: (scared) Are you crazy?! That Chimera's already eaten him by now. And I don't want to be there when it comes looking for second helpings! But NISA resists and yanks violently on his sleeve. Nisa: You horrible, selfish boy! Have you already forgotten that Ulysses just saved your life three times in the past ten minutes?! (angry scream) Aaaahhh! Brought to a standstill by NISA, BELLERO looks hard at her, at a loss for words. FADE OUT. BELLERO stands by the side of the river, looking at his mirror image. NISA comes by. Then, suddenly, POSEDION appears amidst a shower of water in an irrigation reservoir just in front of NISA and BELLERO. Bellero: (scared) Uuuuuaaaahhh. Nisa: (screams) Aaaahhh. Poseidon: (syrupy) Well, hello there, Bellero, my son! Taking a stroll, are we?! Bellero: (incredulously and stunned) Father! No, no... I...I...was just trying to catch Pegasus and... Poseidon: (furiously) You're just a living failure, that's what you are! Ulysses' friends have escaped from their cells. I suggest you get after them fast! NISA and the OWL react faster than BELLERO. They shoot each other knowing looks then NISA nods to the OWL, who immediately flies off at top speed. OWL: Huuh huuhuhh. Huhh huhh. Nisa: Ah. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 28' 'EXT. HILLS - DAY' The CHIMERA comes up to the lagoon, growling (SFX: growls.). Chimera: (growling) Chhhrr. (looking around) Chhhrr. ULYSSES is hiding behind the water fall, trying to keep out of the CHIMERA's sight. Ulysses: (to himself) Wow - who'd have thought the conqueror of Troy would end up as some monster's snack? However, much to ULYSSES' surprise, the CHIMERA stays put on the dry stone of the riverbank. It tries to stick one of its paws in the water, but pulls it back fast, groaning with pain. Chimera: (painful groan) Chhhrr. ULYSSES looks on in astonishment, totally motionless. Ulysses: (surprised) That Chimera may be a ball of fire, but it's scared of taking a bath? The CHIMERA spits a flame jet in ULYSSES' direction but it only reaches as far as the waterfall. For a few seconds, the CHIMERA turns round and round on the stone slab, keeping its feline eye on ULYSSES all the while. It lets out a growl of rage and frustration... Chimera: (groaning) Crchcchhrrr. ...then goes away! Ulysses: (realizing) Finally luck is starting to run our way! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 29' 'EXT. LAKESIDE VILLAGE - DAY' The OWL catches up with DIOMEDES and ZEPHYR as they enter the village. It makes a series of crazed, unfathomable mimics (the same as the ones in the previous scenes, only much more frenzied). Owl: Huuuhuuuh huuuhhuuuhh - Diomedes: Hurry up and spit it out! We don't have all day! Zephyr: (to Diomedes) I think it's trying to warn us about something. Suddenly realizing, DIOMEDES hits the palm of his hand with his other, clenched fist. Diomedes: (suddenly understanding) Huh! Of course! Nisa and Ulysses are in danger! We've got to hurry! DIOMEDES and ZEPHYR run off into the village, followed by the OWL. WIPE TO: As they come out of the village, DIOMEDES notices a long form tied up with ropes and gagged. It turns out to be a person, or, more precisely, Nisa! Nisa: (gagged, trying to speak) Hhuaahmhemm huaamhheehh. Owl: (excited) Huuuhuuuh huuuhhuuuhh huuuhhooow huh. Diomedes: Nisa! Why are you all tied up? DIOMEDES runs over to her, followed by ZEPHYR, and starts untying her. The OWL looks around, rolling its eyes wildly. NISA shakes her head and tries to talk through the gag. But her words come out as gobbledygook, until DIOMEDES manages to get the gag off. Nisa: Uuhhh Oohmm.... Get away! IT'S A TRAP! Diomedes: (flabbergasted) Ah!! - A TRAP?! Ahh! His question is answered immediately, when a net comes dropping down on their heads out of nowhere. BELLERO comes leaping out from behind a wall. CUT TO: DIOMEDES, ZEPHYR and NISA struggle all tight up in the net to break free. Diomedes, Zephyr & Nisa: (straining) Heehh Uuhh, Uuuhoohh hah, heh! BELLERO shows an evil smile. Bellero: (nasty laughter) Huueehhhheeehhhaahh! DISSOLVE TO: 'SEQ. 30' 'EXT. RIVER - DAY' ULYSSES is walking alongside the rushing river, holding his loaded bow and protecting the rear. (The river runs between various boulders, some of which are as big as a grown man). Ulysses: (sigh) Huuehh. All of a sudden, a shadow makes its way across the ground, a short distance ahead. ULYSSES flattens himself against a large rock, stretches his head up and takes aim with his bow. But the shadow turns out to be that of PEGASUS: the horse has just flown right over ULYSSES' head! PEGASUS has not noticed ULYSSES, and it flies down to the edge of the river, a little further down. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 31' 'EXT. RIVER - DAY' PEGASUS has alighted and is busy grazing alongside a deep, wide lagoon. The lagoon actually consists of a string of pools, which happens to lead right to where ULYSSES is standing! With his rope in his hand, ULYSSES watches the winged horse from behind his rock. Ulysses: (under his breath) This is my one and only chance. ULYSSES glances quickly at PEGASUS and the water pool at his feet. Ulysses: (sigh) But how can I get close enough without scaring him away.... He smiles, as if a bright idea has just come to mind. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 32' 'EXT. LAKESIDE VILLAGE - DAY' ZEPHYR starts tying DIOMEDES' hands as BELLERO looks on. NISA, who is still tied up, is holding the OWL close to her. Bellero: (regretfully) I'm sorry, Nisa! I'm only following my father's orders. Nisa: (ironically, to Bellero) And if he told you to throw yourself into the Chimera's jaws, would you do that too? All of a sudden, a terrifying roar can be heard, a short distance away. Chimera: (O.S.) Hhhuuuueeeeaaaarrrggghhhh! BELLERO looks from one COMPANION to the other, panic-stricken. Nisa: (ironically, to Bellero) Orders or not, looks like you're heading that way, regardless! BELLERO hesitates for a second or so then takes off, running as fast as his legs will carry him. Nisa: (surprised) Oh?! ZEPHYR immediately unties DIOMEDES. Zephyr: Wow! I never knew chickens could run so fast. The CHIMERA appears at the end of the street. Scanning the ruins, it spots the COMPANIONS. Chimera: (grunting) Chhrroooeehh. With his hands now free, DIOMEDES has grabbed a big piece of burnt timber. Diomedes: (waxing heroically) Make a run for it, children! I'll take care of this monster myself! (beat) It's just you and me, Chimera... and pretty soon, it's just gonna be ME! CUT TO: 'SEQ. 33' 'EXT. LAKESIDE VILLAGE - DAY' LONG SHOT of one of the streets leading to the lake, with DIOMEDES clutching his smoking butt as he runs along... DIOMEDES: (screams) Uuuoohhhaahhh ooohhhh oohohohhhh! … and leaps in the lake! The CHIMERA turns up in the same street but as soon as it sees its prey (DIOMEDES) in the water, it disappears again. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 34' 'EXT. LAKESIDE VILLAGE - DAY' BELLERO is running through the ruins, throwing panicky glances behind him. He disappears inside a big fallen-down building. (N.B.: The building in question is right near the intact landing stage. Also, all that is left of the building's roof is a shaky stone arch which has broken in two, leaving only a half-arch.) Much to BELLERO's horror, there is no way out of the building other than the door he came in through! He turns and starts running back, but the OWL is hurtling along at top speed in the opposite direction and BELLERO gets hit right in the face. Chimera: (growling) Hhhhhhuuuaaaaargh! Bellero: Huuuwwwoooohhh. Nisa: (panicking) Aaaahhhhhh! As NISA and ZEPHYR come running in, they see BELLERO holding his eye and the OWL rubbing its beak with its wing. NISA, ZEPHYR and BELLERO just stand there staring at each other for a split second, not knowing what to do with each other. But the CHIMERA appears in the doorway and makes up their minds for them! Chimera: HHuuauarrghh huuhhaaee hhoow hoow chcrr. Nisa: (screaming) Ahhiiihhh!! In a fit of terror, BELLERO desperately looks around for a way out. Up against one of the inside walls of the building, he spots a fountain with water flowing into its basin. He runs up to it. Bellero: (begging) PLEASE! But nothing happens. Chimera: (coming closer) Chhuuuaargh.... Nisa: (mockingly) Seems to me Daddy's left you high and dry! The CHIMERA starts edging towards the GROUP, relishing its moment of victory. The CHIMERA is right up close to NISA, ZEPHYR and BELLERO by now; it is standing directly beneath the stone half-arch. It growls and retracts its neck, ready to spit out a huge jet of fire. Then, suddenly, just when it looks like the end, an arrow comes whistling through the air (SFX: WHEE!). It sticks between two stones in the half-arch above the CHIMERA's head. Several slabs fall away and come crashing down to the ground, right on the CHIMERA's tail. It raises its head. Chimera: (raging) Hhuuueeeaaaarhggghhh! Nisa: ULYSSES? You came back for us. (joyful laughter) Uhahhahhah! Suddenly, ULYSSES turns up, riding PEGASUS, with the sun behind him (just like in Nisa's vision). PEGASUS whinnies (SFX: Neigh.). Ulysses: Huh hahahah! That's it, come and get me! Chimera: (O.S.) Uuuuaaaaarrghhhhh! ULYSSES guides PEGASUS down, hovering just above the ground near the door, so as to lure the CHIMERA over. The CHIMERA leaps at him, totally crazed. CUT TO: 'SEQ. 35' 'EXT. LAKESIDE VILLAGE - DAY' The CHIMERA duly follows ULYSSES and PEGASUS onto the landing stage, raging as it goes. As soon as it steps onto the platform, its burning body sets the wood alight. Chimera: (on the platform) Uuuaaarrghh. ULYSSES shoots an arrow towards the CHIMERA. Enraged the CHIMERA comes closer to him. Chimera: (annoyed) UUUaaahhhhh! The CHIMERA follows ULYSSES right to the end of the landing stage. But, as if realizing it is being trapped, the CHIMERA looks around and sees that it is surrounded by water and that the landing stage is in flames. Chimera: UUUaaahhhhh! Rising up with PEGASUS, ULYSSES shouts. Ulysses: And now, my hot-headed friend, IT'S BATH TIME! It does an about-turn and leaps twice on the landing stage, trying to make its way back to dry land. The CHIMERA disappears once then relocates ten meters closer to the bank, does another couple of jumps then relocates a second time, yet another ten meters further towards the lakeside. But it is already too late: the planks of the bridge have been charred by the flames and the structure collapses. The CHIMERA falls into the water, sending up a huge spray of steam and bubbling, boiling water (SFX: BUBBLE! HISS!) and disintegrating. Chimera: hhhuuuuaaargghh....... ULYSSES rides back over to the bank, raising his fist victoriously. But, all of a sudden, a shower of water comes spraying out of the lake, hitting PEGASUS. Poseidon: (to Ulysses) You defiant wretch! It knocks ULYSSES off-balance and he goes plummeting down into the water near his COMPANIONS' feet. Ulysses: (falling from Pegasus) Oh Oh Hoh OOOOOOHH!! POSEIDON has materialized on the lake's surface. PEGASUS takes this opportunity to take flight, stretching his hand out towards the horse. Bellero: (shouting) Nooo! Pegasus come baaaack!! BELLERO glances incredulously at his father then looks at ULYSSES as he tries to stagger back up onto his feet. Ulysses: (creeping out of the water, panting) Uuueehhh eehh uueeehh. Poseidon: (to Bellero) Stop that wailing, you fool, and finish him off! BELLERO sticks out his chest angrily, obviously at the end of his tether. Bellero: (to Poseidon) (sigh) You've gotta be kidding, this man just saved my life... which is a lot more than I can say for my own dear old dad! POSEIDON lays his hand on his heart. Poseidon: (pretending innocence) I am deeply hurt. You don't honestly think I'd let the Chimera kill my own favorite son? Bellero: (standing firmly) My only answer to that question is that, as of today, your "own favorite son" is sailing alone. And there is nothing you can do to stop me! BELLERO stares coldly at POSEIDON as he puts out his hand to help ULYSSES up on his feet. Nisa: (laughing) Heheheng. Poseidon: (really riled, losing his patience and temper) YOU UNGRATEFUL, DISOBEDIENT LITTLE BRAT! In that case it's no more birthday presents for you, for the... rest of eternity! (threateningly) OH, NO! He disappears. NISA and ZEPHYR smile at each other. CUT TO: Epilogue 'SEQ. 36' 'EXT. ISLAND/SHIP - DAY' The COMPANIONS and BELLERO are all back near the ship, laden with victuals. Bellero: There's no way I can eat all this by myself, so you're really doing me a favor by taking it off my hands! Ulysses & Nisa: (laughing together) Haha hahhaa hah! Nisa: (to Ulysses) By the way, Ulysses, you never told us how you caught Pegasus! ULYSSES smiles as he starts recounting the incident. Ulysses: I had a stroke of luck.... The image goes out of focus, introducing a flashback: 'SEQ. 37' 'EXT. FLASHBACK/RIVER - DAY' Ulysses: (V.O.) ....I spotted him drinking in the river... We see PEGASUS drinking from the lagoon. Suddenly, as it lowers its head, ULYSSES bursts out from under the water and deftly slips the rope around its neck. Taken aback, PEGASUS tries to fly away but ULYSSES holds on tight. He swivels round to the side of the HORSE and mounts it nimbly. ULYSSES manages to stay on PEGASUS' back despite the latter's bucking and struggling. The image goes blurred again. END OF FLASHBACK. 'SEQ. 38' 'EXT. ISLAND/SHIP - DAY' ULYSSES is staring into space. Ulysses: (happily) .... but, in spite of that one wonderful ride, it's best that a creature like Pegasus remain free. Nisa: (agrees) You're right. He was the most beautiful winged creature I've ever seen...! She is broken off in mid-sentence by a vexed hoot: Owl: (protesting) Huuh huhh huhh huuuh huh! The OWL is pulling a face and pointing at itself with the tip of its wing, as if to say: "What about me?!" Nisa: Excepting, of course, my own very best, and very handsome, fine feathered friend! Owl: (proudly) Huuh huuh huh! The OWL starts strutting about, much to everyone's amusement. Ulysses, Nisa, Bellero, Diomedes, Dates, Zephyr, Philo & Titan: (bursts of laughter) Hahahahahaha!...... Category:Episode transcripts